Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual
(20th Anniversary reprint) (Titan Books) (30th Anniversary reprint) (40th Anniversary reprint) |pages = 192 |year = 2267 |ISBN = 0345247302 (hardback) ISBN 0345270509 (softback) ISBN 0345340744 (20th & 30th Anniversary reprint) ISBN 185286396X (Titan Books) ISBN 0345495861 (40th Anniversary reprint) }} The Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual is a reference book, ostensibly created as a compilation of material accidentally transmitted by the during the events of , and detailing the technology of the 23rd century. This work is noted as providing the basis for the Star Fleet Universe series of games. Summary All sections of the manual except the Introduction have "flysheets" that bear the Enterprise ship badge with various symbols in the centers. Introduction ;Foreword I: 1973 memorandum to Franz Joseph from the US Director of Security Control regarding the computer data from USS Enterprise accidentally dumped at Omaha Air Force Base in 1969. ;Foreword II: Stardate 3150.10 (2267) memorandum regarding Star Fleet investigation of the sensitive data given to 20th century Humans. This is described as having been written by Sidre Ael Sardelas, Director of the United Federation Military Staff Committee. General Section *Articles of Federation **Declaration **Chapters 1 – 19 (containing 110 articles) *Statute – Interplanetary Supreme Court of Justice – not printed *Statute Regulating Interplanetary Commerce – not printed *Romulan Treaty of Peace *Organian Treaty of Peace *United Federation of Planets Banner *United Federation of Planets Seal *United Nations Planet Earth, Sol system Flag *United Nations Planet Earth, Sol system Seal *Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani Banner *Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani Signat *United Planets of 61 Cygni Shield *United Planets of 61 Cygni Arms *Star Empire of Epsilon Indii Standard *Star Empire of Epsilon Indii Seal *Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets Pennant *Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets Arms *Official Type Style – Earth, Sol system – Star Fleet Specification *Official Type Style – Alpha Kentaurus – Star Fleet Specification *Uniform Color Code – Star Fleet Specification Command Section *Star Fleet Armed Forces – Organization: **SFAF – Org – Simplified Chart **SFAF – Org – Mil. Staff Comm./Star Fleet Command **SFAF – Org – Fleet Operations/Base Operations **SFAF – Org – Logistics/Inspector General – not printed **SFAF – Org – Personnel/Judge Advocate General – not printed **SFAF – Org – Surgeon General/Sciences – not printed **SFAF – Org – Engineering/Comptroller General – not printed **SFAF – Org – Technology/Communications – not printed **SFAF – Org – Nav. Gen/Planetary Rel./Galaxy Exp – not printed **SFAF – Org – Tactician/Cosmologist/Alienologist – not printed **The Star Fleet Academy – Organization *Fleet Headquarters: **SFHQ – External Arrangement **SFHQ – Typical Cross-Section **SFHQ – Typical Section Thru Dock **SFHQ – Typical Long. Section **SFHQ – Ground Plan – Bays 1 & 2 **SFHQ – Ground Plan – Bays 3 & 4 **SFHQ – Ground Plan – Bays 5 & 6 *Uniform Recognition: **Insignia and Rank – Star Fleet Armed Forces **Duty Uniform – Male – All SFAF **N/C (Non-Computerized) Tunic Pattern **Duty Uniform – Female – Officers SFAF **N/C (Non-Computerized) Tunic and Panty Pattern **Duty Uniform – Female – Ensigns SFAF **N/C (Non-Computerized) Tunic and Panty Pattern **Duty Uniform – Male – Medical SFAF **N/C (Non-Computerized) Tunic and Panty Pattern **Duty Uniform – Academy Cadet – Male – not printed **N/C (Non-Computerized) Tunic Pattern – not printed **Duty Uniform – Academy Cadet – Female – not printed **N/C (Non-Computerized) Tunic and Panty Pattern – not printed *Ship Recognition: **Fleet Ship Classifications – SFAF – Class I Starships **Class I Heavy Cruiser – MK-IX **Authorized Construction **Class I Destroyer – MK-VIII **Authorized Construction **Class I Scout – MK-VII **Authorized Construction **Class I Transport/Tug – MK-VI **Authorized Construction **Class I Transport Containers – MK-V and MK-III **Class I Transport Containers – MK-II and MK-I **Class I Transport Containers – MK-IV Starliner **Class I Transport Containers – MK-IV Deck Plans **Class I Dreadnought – MK-X **Authorized Construction **Shuttlecraft – 7 person – MK-12B – External Arrangement **Shuttlecraft – 7 person – MK-12B – Internal Arrangement – only partially printed **Typical Single Stateroom – Primary Hull – Class I SS **Typical Double Stateroom – Primary Hull – Class I SS **Main Bridge – Primary Hull – Class I SS – Deck Plan **Main Bridge – Primary Hull – Class I SS – Elevations **Command Module – Main Bridge – Plan & Profile **Command Module – Main Bridge – Elevations **Main Bridge – Primary Hull – Helmsman's Station **Main Bridge – Primary Hull – Navigator's Station **Main Bridge – Primary Hull – Command Con **Main Bridge – Primary Hull – Astrogator *Security Section – Primary Hull – Class I SS (This actually depicts the main brig.) *Defense & Weapons Station – Main Bridge – not printed **Controls Console – not printed *Hand Phaser – Type I – General Arrangement *Hand Phaser – Type II – General Arrangement *Hand Phaser – Type II – Details *Offensive/Defensive Ray Gun – General Arrangement (This is actually the hand beacon used unsuccessfully in .) NOT depicted is the Phaser rifle that James T. Kirk used in against Gary Mitchell. (The rifle was, unfortunately, never shown, much less employed, in any other TOS episode.) Sciences Section *Main Bridge Station: **Command Intelligence – Main Bridge Station-Class I Starships **Controls Console (Bridge Science Station) *Sciences Tricorder - Type I: **Sciences Tricorder – External Arrangement **Sciences Tricorder – Arrangement - Unit Open **Sciences Tricorder – Internal Arrangement (This is depicted as a 20th Century substitute; the actual is declared CLASSIFIED under the Prime Directive.) **Sciences Tricorder – Case Details *Scientific Data: **Galactic Coordinate System – Great Spiral Milky Way Galaxy M-O **S.I.N.S. Database Datum – In Galactic Coordinate System **Course Tracking Element Schematic Diagram – Class I Starships **Velocity/Time Relationship – Interstellar Space/Warp Technology **Standard Orbits – Class I Starships *Star Charts: **Milky Way Galaxy **Known Galactic Region **United Federation of Planets - Principal Stellar Systems *Medical Section: **Deck 7 – Plan – Primary Hull – Class I Starships (This depicts the Sickbay.) **Medical tricorder – Standard Field Equipment Item – Type I **Medical tricorder – Open Arrangement **Medical tricorder – Internal Arrangement (The internal circuitry is marked CLASSIFIED, being subject to the Prime Directive.) **Medical tricorder – Details **Heartbeat Reader – Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard **Spray Applicator – Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard **Medical Scanner – Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard (This is the "Feinberger" McCoy often carried; see the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual.) **Anabolic Protoplaser – Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard – Minor Injury Version **Anabolic Protoplaser – Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard – Massive Injury Version **Surgical Scalpels – Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard The two "technical orders" for the anabolic protoplasers are actually printed in REVERSE order; the large version, according to the table of contents, should have been printed first. Orientation of the page headings suggests that the page was bound on the wrong edge. Support Services Section *Communications: **Communications – Main Bridge Station – Class I Starships **Communications Control Console – Main Bridge Station – Class I Starships **Communicator – Standard Field Equipment Item **Communicator – Circuitry Diagram – Type I (This is described as being "20th Century Terran Early Development.") **Ear Receiver – For Non-Public Reception **Universal translator – U.F.P Standard The circuitry diagrams of the Main Bridge Ear Receiver, MK05 and the hand-held model of the Universal translator are not printed. *Engineering: **Main Bridge Station – Class I Starships **Engineering Control Console – Main Bridge Station – Class I Starships **Engineering Section – Primary Hull – Class I Starships **Impulse Power Unit – Class I Starships – External Arrangement **Main propulsion – Class I Starships – External Arrangement **Transporter – Standard 6 Person – Primary Hull – Class I Starships **Transporter – Emergency – Primary Hull – Class I Starships **Transporter – Cargo – Primary Hull – Class I Starships **Hangar Deck – MK-IX Model Only – Class I Starships **Hangar Deck – Principal Elevation – MK-IX Model Only – not printed The internal arrangements of the impulse and main warp engines are marked CLASSIFIED, as their technology is considered subject to the Prime Directive. Also, a later, on-line only, version of the manual shows a simplified version of the controls console for the transporter; this is not printed in the hard-copy versions. *Leisure: **Vulcan Lyrette – Orchestral Model Musical Instrument **TriDimensional Chess – Regulation Tournament Board **Tridimensional Chess – Regulation Tournament Playing Pieces (This also includes some rules for playing the game using the board and pieces whose designs are provided.) Miscellaneous Section *Appendix A Background information *None of the book editions feature a page numbering. Production use While this book is now considered apocryphal due to its non-canon contents (for example, the phrase "Support Services Section" is not known ever to have been used in any episodes or motion pictures), it has been used as a source and reference for four Star Trek motion pictures, and at least two episodes. Where featured, these references at least are considered canon by Memory Alpha. * Four starships from the book were mentioned by classification, name, and registry in : ** [[USS Revere|Scout USS Revere NCC-595]] ** [[USS Columbia|Scout USS Columbia NCC-621]] ** [[USS Entente|Dreadnought USS Entente NCC-2120]] ** [[USS Merrimac (NCC-1715)|Cruiser USS Merrimac NCC-1715]] * Starship designs from the book were used as bridge displays in and : ** Scout ** Dreadnought ** Transport/Tug ** Destroyer * One starship from the book is listed on a display screen in : ** Heavy cruiser [[USS Kongo|USS Kongo NCC-1710]] * One starship from the book is shown on a bridge display in and : ** starship NCC-1700 After its last use by Michael Okuda as a production source for the Operation Retrieve mission charts, produced for , Joseph's book made a surprising latter-day reappearance as production source in 2019, when his specifications for the "Class I Heavy Cruiser – MK-IX" were copied onto the display graphic of the USS Enterprise, seen in the season two opening episode , thereby de facto elevating these hitherto conjectural specifications to canon. File:Constitution class profile, lcars, tngs1.jpg File:Constitution class, NCC-1700, Datalore.jpg File:Constitution diagram.jpg File:Hermes class.jpg File:Ptolemy class.jpg File:Saladin class.jpg File:Star chart - Sol, Jupiter, K'ushui.jpg File:Enterprise's file.jpg Reprints The Technical Manual was first published as a vinyl-jacketed hardcover in 1975. The actual book, removable from the vinyl jacket, was labeled "Star Fleet Technical Manual" on a solid red cover, printed in a fashion to look like a real technical manual or textbook, with no mention of Star Trek at all. Later printings have all been paperbacks with updated covers, all mentioning Star Trek prominently: * 1986 – a "Star Trek 20 years 1966–1986" logo was added to the top left of the cover * 1996 – an all-new cover with a "Star Trek 30 years" logo in the same corner * 2006 – "Star Trek" portion of title enlarged, with the "40 Years" logo on the middle right and "Starfleet" written as one word rather than two Titan Books also published their own version of the book in the UK in 1991, coinciding with the 25th anniversary. Cover gallery File:Star_Trek_Star_Fleet_Technical_Manual_20th_Anniversary.jpg|20th anniversary reprint cover File:Star_Trek_Star_Fleet_Technical_Manual_30th_Anniversary.jpg|30th anniversary reprint cover File:Star_Trek_Star_Fleet_Technical_Manual_40th_Anniversary.jpg|40th anniversary reprint cover File:Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual Titan Books.jpg|Titan Books cover References 40 Eridani A; destroyer; dreadnought; ; ; heavy cruiser; ; NCC-500; NCC-585; NCC-3801; NCC-4000; ; ; scout; ; warp factor scale See also * Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual * Star Fleet Battles * Star Trek Blueprints * Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise * Star Fleet Uniform Recognition Manual * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual * Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual * The Worlds of the Federation External links * *"Forgotten Starships" at TrekPlace.com – a February 15, 2003 article discussing the canon material from this book * de:Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual fr:Star Fleet Technical Manual nl:Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual Star Fleet Technical Manual, Star Trek